duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Dobin Sensei
|Image = 200px }} Dobin Sensei was first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. Description A muscular man wearing a red teapot as a mask. His face is never seen as he never removes it. His name literally translates to "Clay Pot Mask Teacher". Anime Duel Masters Versus He was Katta Kirifuda,Lulu Takigawa and Bucyake's school teacher. He was aware that Katta was desperately trying to familiarize himself to the Dragon Saga and Dragsolution from Lulu. He gave Katta intense training to make him stronger and to improve his dueling skills and strategy. He dueled Katta after their training. Katta managed to use the things he had learned from him and deduced that his last shield is a shield trigger, Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep after checking his deck by Spear Lupia's effect. He lost to Katta in a duel and gave him Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword/Gaiburn, Furious Leader Dragon as a reward for training. During the time frame of the card shops tournament under the Duel Masters National Tournament,he gave Katta one-to-one lessons. When Lulu and Bucyake asked if he was done yet, he was then aware of what Katta was planning to do next and about the national tournament. He then dueled Katta and won in one of the card shop tournament. He appears again when Katta and Hamukatsu were transported to a town. When Katta realized that this town was the location for his next challenge and duel, he replied to Katta that his next opponent was stronger and more terrifying than him, which was Katta's own mother Mai Kirifuda. He gave Katta Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword/Ohginga, Strongest Passion after Katta's win against his own mother,with Mai convincing Katta to take it. When Katta and Lulu got transported to Shobu Kirifuda's location,he said to Mai that the final challenge will reflect Katta's family love and support towards Katta in his journey to the nationals. He and all of the students of the school, along with Mai and Katsuzo Kirifuda watches the finals of the National Tournament in the school halls. After Katta gained victory, he celebrates with the students and was embarrassed when Katta was in his usual silly antics live, much to the amusement of the teachers and students in the school. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He introduces the class to a new student, which was Duemouse. He even grants Hokaben's permission to use the school baseball grounds for a night. During the Halloween event in Duel Masters Land, he fights Duenyanko in a wrestling theme duel and won. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final He still acts as Katta's homeroom teacher, along with other new students. 7 years after Katta and Lulu's departure to the creature world, he was invited to their wedding along with their relatives and friends. After the wedding ceremony, Katta reveals his 3-year-old son Joe Kirifuda to them. Dobin Sensei was shocked by the revelation that Katta and Lulu already have a child at a young age to the point of fainting. Deck Duel Masters Versus He uses a Fire Civilization deck based on Gaial Command Dragon and Human Baku. Fire Civilization *Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *Batornado, Passion Dragon *Cheering Pippi *Drill Trap *Fulboko Donacle, Ultra Passion *Giragira Dogatts, Ultra Passion *Gyanobazuga Dragon *Hibiki, Explosive Mirror *Jajarn Kaiser *Onikirimaru *Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep *Tyrant Dairanto, Passion Dragon}} Duel Masters Versus Revolution He uses a Fire Civilization deck based by the Revolutionary race and added a few Light and Nature Civilization cards. Trivia *Many of Dobin Sensei's trump cards are considered Junk Rares in real life. Category:Anime Character